A Punishment
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Rin has a hard crush on her friend, Koito Uta. She tried to mask it by her hurtful side, but instead ended up confessing her love sexually to Koito. Koito Uta is my OC.


**Koito's POV**

I sat in my dorm, on a chair, wearing my navy blue and black hoodie, and my pitch black skinny jeans. I had to share a dorm with this total bitch face named Rin. She always acted like a bitch to me. Everyone hated her. But I was a zen one. She had a brotalso known as my crush, Len Kagamine. He was always so kind, but there was one thing. When I sat down at any table at lunchtime, he sat next to me, breathing deep, seeming stranger and stranger each day. I didn't care.

I set my manga down. Rin entered the dorm. "Sleepover tonight, don't get all weird about my brother running around in his boxers." Rin said, picking up her backpack, throwing mine at me. I caught it quickly, putting it on, following her, holding my book over my crotch, so nobody would see my tiny wetness. I laughed quietly at the thought of Len in his boxers.

We were almost at her home, about two minutes away from her home, when Rin noticed the book. "What's the book for?" My calmness was throttled down. "Uhm, just for a little reading." I said, chuckling dumbly. We were in her home. Believe it or not, I found myself staring like an idiot as Len ran around the house, not wearing anything. Rin cleared her throat in disturbance. "Len, please cover your, ahem..." Rin said, shaking her head.

"No! It's fun!" Len said, stopping. "Well, I gotta go fix up my nails, I won't hear anything for 3 hours, ok? But before I do anything..." Rin paused, walking over to me. "What's with the book? You're still holding it." Rin said skeptically. I hesitated. "Oh! I didn't even realize I was holding it still...Hehe..." I said, trying to sound innocent. My wetness increased, the slimy feeling overcoming me. "No matter. I'll be heading into the bathroom now." Rin said, leaving the room.

Len looked around for a bit. "Oh! I have some laundry to do. I guess I'll be leaving~" he said, walking to the laundry room. He finished quickly, coming back, noticing my face was flushed. "Say, why do you look like you are thinking dirty?" I snapped back to normal. "Ehh? Oh, I'm just uh...thinking." I said, awkwardly. He stared at me for awhile, smirking. "Ok then." he said, walking off to his room.

Rin came back. "I'm ba-..." Rin paused for a minute. "Say, uh...Koi, why are your pants down?" she said, gesturing for me to go upstairs, to her bedroom. I went, sitting next to her on her bed. "Don't stare at my panties..." I said, flustered deeply. "Shhh, shhh, Koito-chan..." Rin said. "Just let it happen..." she teased me, sliding her pants and shirt off, along with my shirt, revealing my B-cupped blue bra. "Ehehe...very nice..." Rin teased more, stroking my nether region through my clothes. "R-Rin...D-D-don't..." I said, moaning.

"You're very wet...You know what this means, Koito-chan~?" she said naughtily, grinning. "Now, be a good girl for me, and sit on my leg, will you?" Rin patted her leg, as I sat on it, facing her. She began rocking her leg back and forth, rubbing her soft knee against my region. "R-Rin! This is so wrong!" I whined. She chuckled. "Nothing like this is wrong if I'm doing it. Unless it's not me." Rin teased. She held my waist, putting her feet on mine to prevent me escaping. "Ahnn!" I moaned lustfully. "Good girl, Koito." she said, chuckling softly. My wetness increased more, spreading slowly onto my legs.

"Nnnnnngh! Rin~!" I moaned, tilting my head back as my climax increased. "Ufufu~ Good little Koito-chaaan~" Rin sang. She flipped me over her. I whimpered softly, shaking, trying to wriggle out of her grip. "Shh...Be good, Koi~... Escaping from me isn't being good, is it? Just sit on my knee, like a good girl~" she said as I sat on her knee, whimpering. "Ahhnnnn!~" I moaned softly, my juices leaking out. Rin rolled her knee into my crotch, softly thrusting her knee. She grabbed my hips.

"Ahn! Ahnnnnnnn!" I moaned more, the moans getting louder and louder. My juices were pouring out now, dripping onto Rin's knee. She stopped, pulling away her knee, dipping a finger on it, tasting my essence. "Mm, tasty..." Rin said, licking the rest off of her knee. "Oh, Koito-chaaaan~~~!" she whispered into my ear. I shook badly as she slid off my panties, thrusting in one finger. My muscles tensed terribly. "Rin~~~~~!" I cried out, as she curled her finger, thrusting it roughly. She pulled off my bra with her other hand.

"I-It's t-too m-much!" I cried out louder, as her mouth was on top of one of my nubs. The pressure caused me to cry out. "Koi-chaaan~.. You're being a bad, bad girl~ Don't make me go harder on you~~..." Rin purred. "You know you like it, so don't lie..." she said. "It huuuurts!" I said, tears falling from my face. I cried out in pain, the cries turning into moans as she sped up. Rin pressed her finger into me harder, my eyes too teary to express anything but pleasure.

"Riiiiin! I can't!" I called out as she added two more fingers, curling them. "Heh, well, I'm not stopping until you say you love me, or until one of us passes out." she said, pulling out her fingers. "Besides, you're too tasty, my little Koito-chan~" she added. A strong blush covered my face. "B-But you h-hate me!" I said, panting and stuttering heavily as well. "No, no. That was to mask my desires for a girl like you." Rin said, a chuckle following her rather taunting tone.

My heart stopped for a moment. "Why...Why would you be such a-" I was cut off immediately by Rin. "Ehehehehe~ Koito-chan, foul language will get you punished again~ Do you want to be punished again to learn to respect me, Koito? Have you not learned enough?" Rin teased, in her rather bitchy tone. I attempted to slap her, but failed. She grabbed my wrists, pushing me down. I was angry now. I had enough of her bitch games.

I chuckled evilly under my breath. "Do I really need to start getting into my naughty side, Rin? I will if I need to." I threatened, even though I knew the threat was useless against her. But something else happened. Rin didn't respond. Instead she stopped and let go of my wrists, realizing what she has done.

 **Rin's POV**

I looked at Koito with wanting eyes, wanting her to dominate me, even though she wasn't the dominant type. I yanked her on top of me, watching as her expression went from quite pissed to calm. "Uhmmm, Rin...what are you doing?..." she asked, clearly confused. "Dominate me. Touch me like I did to you. I want you, now!" I demanded, as her cheeks blushed scarlet red. "Rin...I can't...It's not my thing..." Koito said. But all of a sudden, I went back to my dominant self, at the same time she was calm.

"Koito-chaaaan...did you really think I would let you- Nnnnnnnnngh!" I moaned. Too late for a taunt. Her slender finger made it's way to my spot, thrusting gently, increasing the speed softly. Lustful moans rolled out of me, amusing Koito softly. "Mmmmh..." I moaned more, unexpectedly calling out for more. "I'm sorry, Rin-sama..." she whispered in my ear, her soft, chill breath sending shivers all over my body.

"Ahnnnnnn! What are you doing?!" I said, panting harder and harder as her finger cascaded faster. "Once I am taunted, that taunt is taken seriously, Rin." she said, calmly. I looked down at her, trying to find a good threat to get me back in charge. Gaining back my confidence, I grabbed the wrist of the hand she was using. I flipped her over as her eyes widened, her pupils shrinking and her face reddening as I flipped her onto her stomach.

"What are you- Kyaaaaa!" she cried out as I spanked her, her eyes filling up with tears, my hand leaving a red mark on her backside. "That's what you get for being a bad girl, Koito-chan~ I warned you." I said, grinning naughtily. As soon as I was about to spank her again, she fainted in pain and exhaust. So did I.


End file.
